Dumb and Dumber To
Dumb and Dumber To is a 2014 American road buddy comedy film co-written and directed by Bobby and Peter Farrelly. It is the third film in the Dumb and Dumber film series and a direct sequel to their 1994 film Dumb and Dumber. It stars Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels reprising their roles twenty years after the events of the first film, and also features Rob Riggle, Laurie Holden and Kathleen Turner. The film tells the story of Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne (played by Carrey and Daniels, respectively), who set out on a cross-country road trip to find Harry's daughter who has been adopted. First announced in October 2011, Dumb and Dumber To underwent a turbulent pre-production phase which included, at one point, Carrey withdrawing from the project, and New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. declining to produce and distribute the film. The project was eventually taken on in 2013 by Red Granite Pictures and the film was shot in the fall of the same year. Released on November 14, 2014, by Universal Pictures, Dumb and Dumber To received mostly negative reviews from critics upon release. However, the film was a success at the box office, taking in $36.1 million on its opening weekend and a total gross of over $169 million. Plot Twenty years after the events of the first film, Lloyd Christmas has been committed at an insane asylum ever since his doomed romance with Mary Swanson. During a visit, Harry Dunne discovers that Lloyd pranked him into thinking he was mentally disturbed the entire time. Lloyd leaves with Harry and they head to their apartment, where Harry reveals one of his kidneys is bad and he needs a donor soon. They go to Harry's old home, but Harry cannot get a kidney from his parents since he was adopted. Harry's dad gives him his mail that has been piling up since he moved out. It includes a postcard from old girlfriend Fraida Felcher dating back to 1991. It says she's pregnant and needs Harry to call. Fraida admits that she had a daughter named Fanny that she gave up for adoption. She wrote Fanny a letter, only for it to be sent back and noted to never contact her again. Hoping she can provide a kidney, Lloyd and Harry decide to find Fanny and drive to Maryland, where she now lives. Dr. Bernard Pinchelow and his wife Adele are the adoptive parents of Fanny, who has taken up the new name Penny. She is going to a KEN Convention in El Paso, Texas to give a speech on her father's life work. Penny is also given a package to be given to one of the convention heads, but the dim Penny ends up forgetting both the package and her phone. Adele is secretly trying to poison Bernard and Penny out of jealousy, with the help of her secret lover, the family's housekeeper, Travis Lippincott. Harry and Lloyd arrive to inform the Pinchelows of their situation, at which point Bernard realizes Penny left the package, which he says is an invention worth billions. Adele suggests that Harry and Lloyd deliver the package to Penny. So that he and Adele can get whatever's inside in the box, Travis goes along, but he becomes annoyed with the duo's antics, eventually deciding to kill them. Instead, a train collision kills Travis. Adele hears of the death from Travis's twin brother Captain Lippincott, a former military man who agrees to help her kill Harry and Lloyd. The duo make it safely to El Paso for the KEN Convention. While there, Harry impersonates Bernard, so he and Lloyd are invited to a seminar. They get into an argument when Harry realizes that Lloyd has developed a romantic attraction to Penny. After being escorted out of the convention due to not being on the attendance list, Lloyd gets a call from Penny. They arrange a meeting after he tells Penny that he's in town with her dad. They head to a restaurant, where Lloyd deduces he, not Harry, is the real biological father of Penny. Adele arrives at the convention with Lippincott and exposes Harry as a fraud. Fraida also arrives and tampers with the fire alarm as a diversion after she and Penny are denied admittance, causing everybody to exit. Harry runs into Fraida and Penny, only to have Lippincott and Adele to draw guns on them. The villains chase the trio into the bathroom. When Lloyd returns, Lippincott and Adele are about to shoot, but three FBI agents bust in with a healthy-looking Bernard, who knew that Adele was trying to poison him, and he reveals that Adele was the one who wrote not to contact again on the letter, not Penny. The package he gave Penny includes nothing but cupcakes. In retaliation, Adele attempts to shoot Penny, but Harry jumps in front of the bullet and is severely injured. Adele and Lippincott are arrested. Harry is rushed to the hospital, where he reveals that he was pranking Lloyd about needing a kidney. Harry and Lloyd are told by Fraida that neither is Penny’s father and that her biological father is a dead high school friend of theirs named Pete "Pee-Stain" Stainer. As the duo leave El Paso, they spot two women walking in their direction and they shove both women into a bush as a joke. They run off and high-five each other. Cast *Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas *Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne *Rob Riggle as Travis and Captain Lippincott, who serve as the film's secondary antagonist *Laurie Holden as Adele Pinchelow, who serves as the film's main antagonist *Kathleen Turner as Fraida Felcher *Steve Tom as Dr. Bernard Pinchelow *Rachel Melvin as Penny Pinchelow/Fanny Felcher, Dr. Pinchelow's adopted daughter and Fraida's biological daughter *Paul Blackthorne as Emergency Room Doctor *Brady Bluhm as Billy in 4C *Dalton E Gray as Young Harry *Swizz Beatz as Ninja Leader in Lloyd's Fantasy Sequence Cameos include Bill Murray (as Ice Pick, the Meth cook), Derek Holland (as patient in the asylum), Mama June (as fantasy wife of Harry), and Cam Neely (as Sea Bass). Google chairman Eric Schmidt also filmed a cameo as himself but it did not make the final cut. Sean Gildea also reprises his role as Sea Bass's friend in the post-credits scene. External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Dumb and Dumber series Category:Jim Carrey films